


It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby

by PickleJuice99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleJuice99/pseuds/PickleJuice99
Summary: Baby and Sir exchange Christmas gifts. They both very much enjoy what they receive.
Relationships: Baby (original character) / Sir (original character)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this done for ages, but waited to post when it was more seasonally appropriate. Lol.

Christmas Eve. The tree is lit, presents nestled underneath waiting for morning. The house smells like cookies, and he is relaxing, watching his favorite Christmas movie. It’s my favorite time of year, a time of giving. 

And I am in a giving mood. The twinkling lights reflect off my silky negligee as I walk quietly into the living room. He's sitting in the recliner, so engrossed in the movie he hasn't seen me yet.

I grab a throw pillow from the couch and walk over to him, setting the pillow on the floor in front of him. He looks up at me. 

“Hi, Baby. What are you doing?”

“You've been a particularly good boy this year,” I say, kneeling on the pillow between his legs, running my hands up and down his thighs. “Santa asked me to give you an early present.”

“Really? I must have been very good.”

I lean forward to nip lightly at his inner thigh. I know it won't hurt through the sweatpants. He spreads his legs as I continue nipping up his thigh, stopping just shy of where his leg joins his body. My cheek brushes his balls through the fabric and I hear a sharp intake of breath. 

My thumb rubs circles on his other thigh as I raise my head slightly. “I love making you hard, knowing I can make you feel good, that you want me. I'm going to give you a present I hope you'll enjoy.”

I run my finger tip just under the waist of his pants, pulling down slightly. I lean forward and run my tongue over the marks the elastic left. I kiss across his stomach, then pull his pants down further, exposing the tip of his hard cock. A soft moan escapes him as I seal my lips around it and flick my tongue across it, running a circle around the top. I feel my pussy get wet in response. 

“Oh, baby, this is a good present.” He slides his fingers in my hair and strokes through it lightly. I pull back and tug at his pants. He needs to be naked now. He raises his hips to help get them off, then he settles a little closer to the edge of the chair, allowing me better access. I slide his sweats all the way down his legs and toss them out of the way. 

I take a second to look at the sight before me. He's almost fully hard now, his cock standing tall. He's spread his thighs slightly, obviously ready for me to continue. He's leaned back in the chair, looking at me with anticipation and lust. I think I chose his gift well. 

I move in to place a kiss by his knee, scraping the skin lightly with my teeth, then sooth the area with a gentle lick. The process continues up his thigh. Kiss, scrape, lick, repeat. By the time I reach the top his hips are lifting slightly, rutting against the air, and he's fully hard.

Looking at his hard cock right in front of me, trying to get relief fucking up into the air, makes me even wetter. I can almost feel that big, hard cock pushing into my pussy, nice and slow just like he's moving now.

“Do you like this?” I know he can feel my breath, my mouth practically on his balls. “Do you want my mouth on your cock? Do you want to feel my hot, wet mouth sliding up and down your length, pulling that cum out?”

“Oh, baby, suck my cock.” His movements are getting more pronounced. I move my face just a little and touch my tongue to the balls. “Ahh,” he sighs as I lick lightly at the pliant flesh. I do barely more than ruffle the hair, but I know what it's doing to him. As much as I like it rough, he likes it gentle. I lightly pull one ball into my mouth, running my tongue over it. 

I release my mouthful and prepare for what's coming. I stiffen my tongue, press it to the base of his cock and slowly pull up, inch by excruciating inch. When I reach the tip I open my mouth wide, tip forward slightly and push all the way down, his cock pushing against the back of my throat as I bury my nose in his hair. “Ahh, baby!” His fingers grip my hair a little tighter, pulling it slightly. His hips buck up slightly. 

I move back, pulling my lips up his cock, tongue pressing lightly underneath. My tongue flicks across the tip, and I go back down. Up, down, up, down in a slow, steady rhythm, getting his cock covered in my spit. When I reach the end again I circle him with my hand, stroking his length as I keep my mouth around his tip. 

I continue stroking, moving my mouth to lick lightly at his balls at the same time. I lap each side. With my free hand I push his knee to the side, up and over the arm of the chair, giving me access. I move my mouth further down, kissing lightly at the skin between his legs. He's panting now, pushing his cock up into my hand. I'm so turned on seeing him losing it I can feel my liquids starting to roll down my thigh. God, I want him, but this is his gift. 

My mouth is back on his cock sucking up and down, one hand stroking with it, the other playing with his balls. 

“You gonna suck that cum out if me, baby? You want me to cum in your mouth?”

“Mmm.” I pull off for a second. “Cum for me. I want to swallow every drop, milk you dry. Shoot your cum down my throat.”

My mouth is on him again as he grips my hair with both hands and starts fucking. He's pulling me in as his hips snap forward and I can feel his cock touching the back of my throat. I pull off and start stroking him again, faster now. My lips are circling the tip, sucking as my hand moves. Every couple of strokes I move my lips and rub my thumb across the slit. 

He's a mess under me, bucking and writhing and moaning. I can taste the pre-cum leaking from him. He pushes forward one more time and his cum is shooting into my mouth. I'm sucking, swallowing, licking, making sure I don't miss a drop. 

When he's done I pull back with a smile, wiping away a drop that I missed. “Merry Christmas.”

He just lays there for a second, chuckling. “Baby, that was one hell of a gift. But what about you?”

“Don't worry. You've got several choices. Fingers, tongue, toys. I got pretty turned on sucking your cock. I'll give you a couple of minutes. I'll be laying on the bed. When you're ready you can come in and do whatever you want to make me feel good.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he says with a little smirk. “Merry Christmas, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

I wrap up the leftover food and slip the dishes into the dishwasher. The last of the Christmas guests left about an hour ago. The holiday lights bathe our home in soft glow, a wonderful end to the holiday.

Just as I finish, he presses against my back and his hands grip my hips, pushing me forward and pinning me gently to the counter. 

“I wanted to thank you, Baby.” His breath is hot on my skin as he brushes kisses along my neck. “You made today very special.”

“You did as much as I did,” I laugh, though I tilt my head to the side so he can easily reach more skin. I may not deserve all the credit, but I won't turn down the reward. 

“That doesn't mean you don't deserve appreciation, Baby. In fact, if you aren't too tired, I have one more gift I wanted to give you. In private.” He steps back a bit so I can turn to face him. 

“Another gift? You didn't need to do that. What you've already given me is wonderful.” I run my hands up his arms as he holds me. I love his strong arms. 

“You deserve so many wonderful things, Baby. Would you like to open your last gift?” He looks anxious for me to see it. How could I say no? 

“Of course,” I smile. “I'm sure I'll love it.”

“I hope so,” he replies as he turns, holding my hand to pull me to the sofa. There is a lone wrapped gift under the tree that hadn't been there before. “Merry Christmas, Baby.”

I take the box. The blue paper with silver snowflakes isn't familiar, and the silver ribbon is too neat. “Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't wrap this,” I say with a smirk.

He chuckles. “You're right. They wrapped it at the store. I wanted it to look nice.”

“It worked. It's beautiful.” I admire the gift a moment before I tug off the ribbon and remove the paper. I lift the cover off the box to find tissue paper wrapped around something I've been wanting for a long time. 

“Sir, they are beautiful.” I pick up one of the four matching soft leather cuffs. They are black with a purple band, a fabric meant to mimic fur lines the inside. A metal ring waits to be attached to whatever restraint he chooses.

“Would you like to try them on?”

“Yes, please.” I eagerly hand over the box and hold out my wrists. He gently wraps each wrist in the soft cuffs. They are warm and snug, but not overly tight, a solid reminder that I am not in charge. 

He reaches down to pull my foot into his lap, removing my shoe and sock before wrapping my ankle in one of the larger cuffs. He repeats on the other foot. 

When he's finished he takes my hand and runs his fingers lightly over that cuff. “I knew they'd look beautiful on you.” His voice is quiet. He looks me in the eye. “I am so honored that you choose me, Baby.”

I'm not sure what to say. He shows me daily how much he loves me, but he rarely expresses it so openly. “I will always choose you, Sir.”

He kisses my hand, then his smile slowly turns from soft to mischievous. “Would you like to test your new gift, Baby? I have the room ready.” The tender moment is over, but the fun is coming. 

“Yes, please.” My voice is breathy from emotion and anticipation. He takes my hand and leads me to our bedroom. Fairy lights give off a soft glow and quiet music is coming from somewhere. The blankets have been removed from the bed, but a strap stretches from each corner toward the center. There’s a covered box to one side of the room that isn’t usually there.

He positions me next to the bed and presses against my back, his hands sliding slowly under the hem of my shirt. He's much gentler than our usual playtime, and the change is somehow more exciting.

His lips brush against my ear. “Let me help you get undressed, Baby.” He slowly pushes my shirt up, his hands brushing over my flesh. I raise my arms as he slides the cloth over my head and drops it to the floor. 

His hands trail down my body, ghosting over my stomach to open my jeans. I feel the button open, but my beating heart drowns out the sound of the zipper. He hooks a thumb under the waistband over each hip and drags the denim down my legs. He kneels behind me and nudges me to lift first one foot, then the other. My pants join my shirt on the floor. 

His fingers brush lightly just at the top of the cuff on my ankle. He admires it for a moment before his hands gently slide up my calves and squeeze my thighs. I feel gentle nips near the juncture of my thighs and ass. I squirm a little, and he squeezes my legs again as he gently kisses the same spots before standing. 

His hands move from my legs, over my hips and ribs, around to my back and up over my shoulders. From my shoulders, he switches to just his fingertips brushing up and down my arms. There’s no pressure to the contact, more just rustling the hairs on my skin, but it sends my senses into overdrive. Then his mouth is on my neck, kissing, licking, nipping. Nothing is rough, nothing is painful. It’s all gentle and loving and overwhelming and my body is starting to tremble.

His fingers unhook the clasp on my bra, and he slides the straps down my arms. One hand adds another garment to the pile of clothes while the other glides to the front of my body, pressing his palm firmly into the space just below my breasts, his thumb resting in the valley between them. He pulls me back against him firmly as his second hand joins the other, running across my stomach. His mouth is on my neck again, and I’m not sure I’ll be able to stand much longer. My body is shaking hard enough my knees may give out at any moment. 

The hand on my stomach travels down, the fingers slipping into my panties one by one, just breaching the waistband then moving to my hip. His other hand follows, coming to rest between the cloth and my skin on my other hip. I close my eyes and a small whimper escapes my mouth as he eases the fabric down my legs, freeing me from the last of my clothing. I’m left trembling, aroused and naked except for four bands of leather. 

He moves to stand between me and the bed, still never breaking contact with my body. This time his hands rove to the swell of my ass and pull me tightly to his body, my oversensitized skin brushing against the fabric of his clothing. He’s completely stripped me naked, but remains fully clothed except for shoes.

His fingers move to the back of my neck in a firm grip. Thumb resting against my jaw, holding my head in place, he speaks quietly but firmly into my ear. “Center of the bed, Baby. On your back. I’m going to make you beg and cry and scream, and there won’t be anything you can do about it.” He sucks my earlobe into his mouth and gives a sharp little bite as I feel liquid trickle down my thigh.

A whine escapes before I can stop it. I stand quiet and breathy and a little dazed. He just chuckles darkly as he pulls away, waiting for me to obey.

Once I can make my legs work, I crawl onto the bed surrounded by the straps he apparently attached to the bed while I finished cleaning. He gently takes my arm, raising it toward the corner of the bed before attaching the strap to my new cuff. He walks around the bed to repeat the process with my other arm, then to the foot of the bed to restrain my legs. He spends a few minutes moving between all four points, adjusting the straps until they are tight enough to limit my movement but not be painful or uncomfortable.

When he’s satisfied he looks me directly in the eye and brushes his fingers over my cheek. “How are you, Baby? Are you comfortable? Are you ready to proceed?”

“Yes, Sir. Green, Sir.” I lick my lips. “Please, I’m ready.”

A proud and loving smile lightens his face.

He turns and picks up the strange box I’d seen earlier. “I have a few toys here, Baby. First, are you comfortable being restrained and blindfolded at the same time? I will be in the room the entire time, talking to you and touching you. I will not leave you alone and you can safeword at any time. What do you say?”

That doesn’t sound so bad. “I think that will be fine, Sir.”

“Very well. As I said, if you want the blindfold off or you need to be released at any time, use your safeword and we’ll stop immediately.” I nod, and he opens the box, but it’s in a spot where I can’t see the contents. He pulls out a long silken scarf, draping it over my body, dragging the cool fabric across my skin. It glides over my stomach, down my legs, then up over one of my nipples. The touch is so soft and light I'm not sure I'd even know it was happening if i wasn't seeing it. I shiver a little.

He takes the fabric and lays it over my eyes. “Raise your head, Baby.” I comply, and he wraps part of the length around the back of my head, tying a knot that rests to the side. The fabric completely takes away my vision.

His hand rests on my arm. “Color, Baby.”

I take a deep breath and assess the situation. “Green, Sir.”

He squeezes my arm lightly. “Good girl. Now we’ll begin.”

We hadn’t already begun? I’m not sure I will survive what’s to come if what has passed was just preparations.

I hear him rustling in the box, and I know he’s placing a few things on the bed next to me, within reach but not touching me. 

“First is one of your favorite toys, Baby, but we’re not using it like we usually do.” Just as he finishes speaking I feel more points of contact hit my skin than I can count. They are long and stringy and soft and smell like leather. My flogger. But he doesn’t strike me at all, just drags the falls across my body. They glide over my face, drag across my arms and down to my chest. The rough edges of the suede rub against my sensitive nipples. He drags down my body to my knees, then changes direction.

On the return trip, though, he aims for right between my thighs. The leather gently touches my inner thighs and the anticipation of where things are heading makes me try to pull my legs apart more, but I can’t. I can only move a couple of inches before the flogger glides over my pussy, not enough for it to have access to the truly sensitive parts, but definitely enough to leave me wanting. My body is shaking, and I can feel the moisture trickling between my legs.

“What do you think, Baby? You seem to be enjoying things. I think maybe it's time to really test your restraints.” I can hear the dark smile in the voice, the tone that says I’m going to be pushed hard in a moment. Without warning, something hot and wet drags across my nipple. 

I buck up, pushing against his hot mouth, and am rewarded with a light brush of teeth. He bites down enough to get ahold and tugs lightly, flicking his tongue back and forth over the nub. When he lets go, he flattens his tongue and drags it over the sensitive flesh. 

He continues playing with the nipple, licking, sucking, pinching, rolling it between his fingers, until it can't possibly get any harder. Then he pulls back a little and he seems to be looking for something. 

“We don't use these very often, Baby. I'm not sure why. You definitely like them. I guess we just forget.” As he finishes, something cold and metallic circles my nipple and there's pressure building against my flesh. A nipple clamp. He's letting go slowly so there isn't a burst of sudden pain, but after a few seconds it's set and one of the most sensitive parts of my body is held in a constant pinch. 

I am starting to squirm against the restraints. My body is excited and wants more, wants to seek out more contact, more touches. But I can't. Instead I struggle as he repeats the whole process with my other breast. 

By the time he's done I'm pretty sure I can feel a wet spot growing on the bed. He flicks one of the already abused nubs, and I cry out as my back arches off the bed. All I hear is an evil little chuckle. “God, I love driving you crazy, Baby.”

The next thing I know he's at the foot of the bed. His hands are on my thighs, rubbing light circles on each side. All I can do is move my hips, trying to persuade him to touch me in other places. 

“Are you turned on. Baby? Are you wanting some attention on this pretty pussy?”

“Yes,” I practically yell. “God, please, yes! Please touch me, please.”

“You sound so pretty when you beg, Baby. I guess I can give you something.”

A finger slides between my thighs, but not where I expected. He circles the rim of my ass for a second, then slips inside and starts stretching it lightly. While it feels good, it's not what I need. 

“Please, Sir. Please, I need to come. I can't take much more.”

“Baby,” his voice is firm, “you take what I give you, and I'm not nearly done playing yet. Having you at my mercy is way too much fun.”

His finger fucks me open just a bit more, then withdraws. I hear a bottle cap snap open, then shut, and something cold and hard is pressing into my ass. The stretch burns a little as my vibrating butt plug slides into place. The fullness and pressure is amazing and actually pulls me back from the edge a little.

Until he turns it on. “Oh my God! Fuck!”

“Sounds like you're enjoying this, Baby.”

“Yes. Oh my God, yes!”

He's back to rubbing my thighs as I writhe on the bed, pulling against the restraints. His lips press against one inner thigh. A kiss, then teeth scrape lightly against the tender skin on the other leg. Then again, and again, back and forth. A few more kisses follow. 

“We're almost done, Baby. Are you ready?”

I whimper. It's all I can do. Words are too much right now. 

“I'll take that as a yes.” He pulls the lips off my pussy apart and starts licking. 

“Ahh.” I try to arch off the bed, but he holds my hips down. The clamps on my nipples, the vibrator in my ass, his tongue on my clit, then he slides a finger in my pussy. He brushes the spot, deep inside, that sets every nerve on fire, takes away all thought and action, makes me scream as I cum, waves of pleasure shooting through every fiber of my being. 

As I'm coming down, he releases my ankle cuffs, pulls his cock free from his pants and pushes my legs further apart as he climbs on the bed and plunges into my pussy without hesitation. 

“Oh, fuck, Baby, you feel so good,” he growls. I still can't see him, the blindfold securely in place, but I can feel him inside me and around me, hear his harsh breathing as he uses my body for his pleasure. 

His hips buck a few more times, then I hear a low grunt as he comes, trying to push as deep into my body as he can. 

We both freeze for a moment, enjoying the orgasmic high. Slowly he pulls out and lowers my legs. I miss him inside me, but some of the other sensations are becoming uncomfortable now that I'm not aroused. 

He shuts off the vibrator and slowly pulls it out. “I always enjoy fucking you when you have this in.” He rubs a finger lightly around the edge of my hole, soothing the flesh. I hear the vibrator land in the box to be cleaned later. 

I feel him move around the side of the bed and sit next to me. “This next part is going to hurt a little, Baby. I'll do my best to help it feel better.” With that, one of the nipple clamps disappears and pain comes as the blood returns. But I can barely register it before his mouth is over the abused spot, licking gently, kissing softly. The pain subsides quickly, and he repeats the process on the other side. 

Next I feel a tug, and the blindfold is gone, slid off my head. I blink as even the gentle light in the room seems harsh right now. 

He's reaching up to release first one arm then the other, massaging the wrists gently to ease the stiffness. He learns over and kisses my forehead. “I'll be right back.” He walks to the bathroom and I hear water running. He returns after a minute with a warm washcloth and proceeds to clean me up.

He tosses the cloth into the toy box and tucks us into bed, pulling me into his side to cuddle. “Did you enjoy your gift, Baby?”

I kiss his hand. “Yes, very much. I think we'll get a lot of use from it.”

He smiles. “Yes, I think you're right. Merry Christmas, Baby.”

I close my eyes and drift toward sleep. “Merry Christmas, Sir.”


End file.
